


he waits

by helios_ (neocitz)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocitz/pseuds/helios_
Summary: johnny gets home late





	he waits

**Author's Note:**

> this is just gross domestic fluff. i'm not really sure what i'm doing, i just wanted to write something and asked people to leave ships in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/neocitz) inbox and went from there.
> 
>  
> 
> un-beta'd

it’s close to one o’clock when johnny slips the key into the lock on his front door and eases it open.

he used to be, once upon a time, a morning person. and in his heart of hearts, he wishes he could return to that schedule of waking up with the sun, pottering around the kitchen as he waits for the world to catch up with him.

but, alas, morning radio slots are coveted and reserved for the competent third years who have their lives together. johnny has the ten o’clock to midnight slot, and it’s not too bad. a surprising number of students not only listen, but engage with his show every night, which is almost unheard of in university radio.

it’s _definitely_ not as bad as the first years, who bring in a thermos of coffee and a packet of snakes for their ‘evening’ slot of midnight until two-thirty.

next year, he hopes he gets the breakfast slot.

he’s not surprised that the lamp in the living room is on, throwing dim, warm light that barely reaches the front door. he toes off his shoes, lining them up against the door and pads through the apartment.

the low hum of the radio echoes through the house, and johnny can recognise kun’s soft laughter. he walks into the living room to find the small digital radio on the coffee table, set to the university channel. taeyong is stretched out on the couch next to it, head pillowed by the arm rest and a textbook dangerously close to slipping off his chest.

his eyes are closed, but he shifts at the sudden silence when johnny turns the radio off.

‘hey, baby,’ he runs his hand through taeyong’s hair, just light enough to rouse taeyong, ‘you shouldn’t sleep on the couch.’

‘not asleep,’ taeyong’s voice is thick with sleep, words slurring together as his eyes flutter half-open.

‘i told you, you don’t have to wake up for me,’ johnny murmurs, as taeyong lets out a groan.

‘iwasn,’ taeyong rolls over, turning away from the lamp and pressing his face in a cushion. ‘y’ta called an’ wanted to talk to me.’

‘you can tell yuta that it’s rude to call people after nine o’clock, next time,’ johnny picks up taeyong’s textbook, and shoves a sheet of paper into it to keep his place. taeyong will probably be annoyed when he wakes up tomorrow, and johnny will have to apologise because he knows taeyong’s got an order to his notes.

but johnny doesn’t like to think too far ahead, prefers to revel in the now.

‘time for bed,’ he suggests.

taeyong groans and holds out an arm. johnny can’t help laughing, and wraps a hand around taeyong’s wrist to pull him up. taeyong sways for a moment before stumbling away from the couch. johnny can’t help the fond smile as he follows taeyong through the apartment.

‘let’s sleep in tomorrow,’ johnny suggests, hand on the small of taeyong’s back as he guides his boyfriend to their bedroom. ‘we don’t have anything on, do we?’

‘sounds nice,’ taeyong mutters, burying himself underneath the blankets. ‘i’ll make something and you can yell at yuta for his stupid phone calls.’ his words trail off, and johnny looks over to check if taeyong’s fallen back asleep.

he hasn’t.

he’s lying on his side, eyes drooping but fixed on johnny with a smile that’s exhausted and beautiful. still, johnny smirks and makes a show of stretching when he takes his shirt off. just for the fun of it.

‘don’t,’ taeyong groans, rolling onto his other side and away from johnny. ‘i'm too tired for you to be doing that.’

‘we’ll save it,’ johnny laughs. he drops his clothes into the basket next to the bathroom, before changing into his pyjama pants.

johnny climbs into the other side of the bed, flicking off the lamp light and the room drops to pitch black. taeyong lets out a satisfied little sigh and scoots forward, pressing his forehead against johnny’s sternum.

it doesn’t take long for his breathing to even out. johnny wraps his arm around taeyong and presses a kiss to the sleeping man’s forehead.

one day he hopes to return to the morning slot. so that he can wake up before the world and watch as the sunrise lights up his room. so that he can sit at the dinner table and ask taeyong about his day. so that he can answer the phone and hang up on yuta with a laugh.

but for now, this is the best that he can get, and it’s not all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm technically shadowbanned rn but hmu on [tweetuh](http://twitter.com/neocitz)


End file.
